Waiting Paid Off
by ChainedHeart05
Summary: Our two favorite girls think about how they got to where they are. One-shot.Lovez! I own nothing!


**OK, so this is a story I wrote about a year ago. I based it off of what I HOPE to happen in my life…but I just changed the names for the sake of Lovez. Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: of course I don't own Camp Rock or Wizards. If I did, well, things would be WAY different ;)**

Mitchie entered the house, exhausted from a long day at work. "Baby, I'm home!" she shouted as she entered the living room, settling into the couch. She closed her eyes, taking in the scent of vanilla & honey. _Hmm, I love being married. _She smiled as she continued to relax. She felt the weight of someone sitting next to her, followed by a hand running through her long, wavy hair. Slowly, she opened her eyes and smiled, "Hey wifey."

Alex looked down at her wife and smiled, "Hey" She leaned down and placed a short, sweet kiss on her lips. "How was work today?" She asked as she snuggled into her wife.

"Eventful and satisfying as usual" Mitchie said she held Alex in her arms, "How was your day?"

"Good. Tiring. Just got the little one in bed not too long ago." She sighed, exhausted. She loved being a mother and being able to take care of their daughter as well as run a daycare service but it drained her. "She missed you ya know, kept asking when mommy 'chee' was coming home."

Mitchie smiled at the mention of the little nickname their daughter had given her, "I missed her too, both of you." She said as she placed a kiss on Ales's head. "How were the rest of the kids today?" Mitchie had been a great supporter of Alex's daycare from the beginning. She helped her through school, staying up with her to help study as well as working on her own studies. When the time came for Alex to open up her daycare Mitchie had offered her house; this was before they had even started dating. She'd always liked kids and thought it was a great opportunity for both of them. Alex could operate her business somewhere she felt comfortable and Mitchie could observe the children whenever she was around to help with the child development portion of her psychology classes.

"They behaved pretty well today. I think most of them were just happy to know that with the weekend coming up it meant more time to spend with mom and dad." Alex was grateful for all Mitchie had done for her. Since they'd met in high school Mitchie had been nothing but loving and caring towards her. A couple of months after having met Mithcie had confessed her love for her, and Alex loved her as well, but was afraid. She had a boyfriend at the time, one she'd been with for years and was afraid to leave what she already knew. The love she felt for Mitchie frightened her, it's not like she'd never been with a girl before, but with Mitchie it was different, stronger than anything she'd ever felt before.

"I bet Helen will be happy to have her mommies all to herself for the next few days. I'm glad we decided to take a little vacation, I think we could all use it. After all, Helen starts school in a little less than a month." Mitchie loved Helen as if she were truly her biological daughter. See, Helen was born a couple of years before Alex finally had the courage to give Mitchie a chance, almost a good six years after Mitchie had first confessed her love to her. Helen was 2 already, daughter of Alex and her infamous -ex. From the moment Helen had been born Mitchie had already grown to love her. She knew one day, somehow they would all be a family. Although her father is still in her life she prefers spending time with her mothers.

"Yea, she's been looking forward to her surprise all week. I can't believe we'll be leaving to Disneyworld in a little less than 24 hours." Alex smiled and looked up lovingly at her wife. _I still can't believe how lucky I am. I can't believe she waited so long for me to realize she really is all I need to keep me sane in this world. And she's been such a great mom to Helen._ She wasn't sure how Helen would react to seeing her mother with another girl at first, but once she saw how natural the relationship was between Helen and Mitchie she knew she had nothing to worry about. She loved her family, and was beyond glad that Mitchie had done just as she'd always said she was going to do- wait.

"Yepp, a nice family trip to Disneyworld. I think we deserve it. And the clinic is so happy with the progress I've made with some kids they gave me a little last minute bonus that we can blow while we're there." Just as Mitchie had been supportive of Alex's career she had been there all the way through Mitchie's studies and late night break downs. Mitchie had finished up her Ph.D in psychology around Helen's third birthday, and Alex couldn't have been prouder. They'd been through so much, together and separately. Mitchie had worked hard for her degree so that Alex wouldn't have to worry about money and just do what she loved. That's not to say Mitchie was doing something she didn't want to do. She was helping children and families, just as she'd always wanted to. As a psychologist she knew she could give what she'd received as a teenager, it just so happened it paid well.

"That's great! Oh now we can really treat Helen like a princess there!" Alex rose and gave Mitchie a long, loving kiss. "Have I told you how amazing you are lately?" She asked looking lovingly at her wife. She couldn't help but be amazed with the women who's arms she was in. She found a reason to love her more and more each day.

"Not in the past 16 hours." Mitchie said, smiling. She had no idea it was possible to love someone so much. Everyday for the past 12 years her love for Alex had grown more and more, even through all the confusion and heartache she has suffered as she waited for the day Alex would see that they were meant to be. No matter how hard she tried to fall out of love with her nothing worked. No matter who she was with or how long they went without talking she never ceased to love her, to smile upon seeing her. The Christmas Alex had kissed her, that's when Mitchie knew their time had finally come. Two years later she proposed. Another six months later they married.

"Well," Alex moved so she was positioned almost above Mitchie, "You are amazingly amazing" She leaned in to kiss Mitchie, slowly at first then a little more passionately. She supported her weight with one hand as she ran her other hand through Mitchie's hair. They had been living in newlywed bliss for the past seven months and she hoped that feeling would never go away.

Mitchie moaned into the kiss the gently pulled back, "Maybe we should take this to the room? Wouldn't want Helen coming down for a glass of water and catch her mommies going at it would we?" Mitchie smirked as she stood up, taking Alex in her arms and carried her upstairs. As they neared the room she stopped and set Alex down.

"Hey," Alex pouted and crossed her arms, "what are you doing baby?"

"Just a minute babe, I wanna say goodnight to our little girl first." Mitchie approached Helen's room quietly. She went in and walked over to Helen's bedside. "My princess is so beautiful," She whispered, then leaned down to place a kiss on Helen's cheek. She placed the covers over Helen, who seemed to have kicked them off in her sleep.

Alex stood in the doorway, smiling as she watched the scene in front of her. _This is all so…perfect. _When Mitchie came out of Helen's room she wrapped an arm around Alex's waist and they walked to their room together. As Mitchie closed the door Alex went to sit on the bed.

"I love you Michelle."

Mitchie smiled as she approached Alex, "I know, and I love you wifey." She said as she gently lay Alex down, kissing her, ready to make love all night. 


End file.
